The present invention relates to a converting circuit which produces a voltage and a current at an output terminal which are proportional to the voltage and current applied to the input terminals and, more particularly, to a converting circuit which is used as a transformer for converting an impedance.
The conventional definition of a transformer as a circuit element is shown, for example, in "Linear Integrated Networks, Fundamentals," by G. S. Moschytz, Van Nostrand Reinhold, 1974, page 260. However, a conventional electronic circuit when used as a transformer has a mutual relation between the voltages between the input and output terminals, but does not have the advantages of a transformer in that the input and the output are not electrically isolated, so that a sufficient function is not possible.